


Day Twenty - Surprise Gift

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [20]
Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Twenty, Surprise Gift: One member of your OTP preparing a surprise gift for the other. How do they react? Do they almost find out about the surprise too early?





	Day Twenty - Surprise Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Gwenya time

Gwen had been planning on getting this for her girlfriend for forever. It was only a small bracelet, but it was priced more than her parents would give her to pay for it. She decided to rake up all the cash she needed for the item so could buy it.

This was important to her. She could get their names scrawled on the back of the charm that was on it, what she was planning that it was a heart.

All she needed was that money.

She began to pick up small odd jobs that she could handle alongside her time at Horizon High, her main focus.

It was hard keeping the idea a secret. She did keep secrets hidden well, but if it involved her girlfriend, she could easily break and spill everything. That’s just who she was.

When she had finally collected enough money to get it, it was luckily in time for their 2 year anniversary- cheesy, right? She had gotten it ordered and wrapped and everything for the date.

They planned to stay in, watch a few movies at home and order a pizza. Maybe go to dinner within the next few days if they could choose and scrounge up even more money to pay for it.

They sat at the small table in the living room, each of them holding a similar sized box. The suspicion of them being similar was never addressed, even as they swapped boxes.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Both boxes were ripped open at the same time, to reveal two identical little bracelets, each with a heart charm with the date they got together engraved on the back. The front of one read ‘A&G’ and the other read 'G&A’.

They both laughed at the similar thought. They really did think alike, didn’t they.

Gwen hugged Anya and Anya hugged back.


End file.
